


Fallen Star

by Morgan_Black



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Nerd Uruha, Time Travel, Uruha believes in aliens, but what else is new, idk y'all, space traveller Aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Black/pseuds/Morgan_Black
Summary: Day 4: Uruha was weird… he knew it. Whenever anyone heard him talk about his crazy conspiracy theories they instantly cut him off. Gazing up at the stars at night all he longed for was for someone who loved him as much as he loved the universe. To his surprise the universe answers when a star falls out of the sky and lands in his yard revealing a sparkling prince. “My name is Aoi and I am what is referred to as a ‘super star’. I took human form and fell from the sky to find my soulmate.”Or:When Uruha wishes upon a star and his wish comes true... In the most unexpected way....This work is  part of @aoi_sensei's Valentine's day prompts. Happy late V day/ early White Day!





	Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoi_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/gifts).



> Hey guys! I'm still somewhat alive. Life became complicated for me and I've also been struggling with writer's block for a few months now, but I'm working on getting my creativity back! 
> 
> And a big hug to @aoi_sensei for being one of the nicest people I know ♥ ♥

Kouyou was always considered to be a strange child growing up, always interested in things other people deemed weird and sometimes even worryingly so. He had very few friends, but he didn't mind it. He always preferred quality over quantity anyway, no matter what or who it was, so having Akira and Takanori was enough for him. Even when they went on to university they remained very close friends, always together, always getting into some trouble or another like normal teenagers and then young adults. That's not to say Kouyou and company were bad people, quite the opposite: Takanori lived and breathed fashion and was unsurprisingly studying it as his subject of choice, Akira was trying to become an engineer and loved his video games and Kouyou… Kouyou was on a different level with his conspiracy theories about extraterrestrial life, which he truly believed in. But he also played games as a pastime focusing, of course, on SciFi ones. 

 

He had other interests as well, but he was mostly fascinated by the idea that they weren't alone in the universe. Who knows, maybe he could find himself an off-worlder to take out on dates, seeing how he just couldn't find anyone on Earth. And Kouyou knew it wasn't his looks that drove people away, but his eccentricity, which saddened him.

 

Despite how much he loved his life the way it was, Kouyou found himself craving every now and then the comfort of a warm body, lips on lips, late night talks about nonsense and the feeling of being wanted and needed for who he was, who he truly was. Someone willing to look past his quirks. 

 

It was another Valentine's Day where he felt lonely, especially knowing that both his friends were out on dates and he was single on this day yet again. Sometimes he wished he had someone to share tender moments with, but people never bothered to get to know him better. And it wasn't as if his whole life revolved around the supernatural and extraterrestrial. He was, in fact, respected by his peers in his field of study and research as he was very knowledgeable in almost everything related to it. He was studying to become an archaeologist, but was very interested in astronomy as well and believed one could complement the other. He believed there was a link between earth and the sky and he wanted to turn that into his life long project and prove to others that he was right. He'd try to, at least.

 

Kouyou was lost in thought again. With a sigh, he reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed the box of chocolates he got himself and popped one in his mouth before leaning over the wheel to see the sky better. He saw a falling star and despite knowing how silly it was, he made a wish, a desire bordering on desperation. He turned on the radio and fiddled with it to find a decent station that wouldn't be playing sappy love songs, he was already tired of them. He frowned when it started crackling, only annoying him further. What a crappy day. Who thought he'd be spending his Valentine's day alone again? And with a broken radio to top it off? He really needed to invest in some decent musical equipment for his car.

 

But then something happened and it  happened too fast. One moment he was struggling with the radio and in the next a loud noise was heard, like the earth was crumbling under its own weight and would swallow him whole. Kouyou lifted his gaze only to see the source of the disturbance: a silver object, in the shape of a weird egg and steam or… was that smoke coming out of it? It wasn't a meteorite, he was certain of that. Weren't those big rocks, pieces of extinct stars? They wouldn't be silver and definitely not a shiny, mirror quality silver. 

 

After recovering from his shock, he got out of the car and looked around: no sign of other human life, no sirens or blue and red lights flashing. Weird. 

 

He made his way over slowly, treading carefully through the light dusting of snow covering the soil, leaving foot marks in his wake. When he reached the… Pod? Ship? Whatever it was, he noticed a small window and a rather bright light on the inside of it. He squinted as he looked inside and saw a person, which took him by surprise. He couldn't tell the person’s gender from where he was standing, but he did see pitch black, flowy hair that fell in waves over pure white clothing, embroidered with what looked like gold. The whole image was surreal and breathtaking and Kouyou was more and more curious. 

 

“Hey, wake up! Are you okay in there?” Kouyou hoped the person would hear him, but it seemed they were out cold. Almost frantically, Kouyou looked around to see if he could find a door or some way,  _ any  _ way inside it to check on them. As he tried pressing on various parts of what he decided was an escape pod, the door suddenly rolled open with a hiss and Kouyou almost instantly stepped inside, although carefully. He quickly surveyed his surroundings and when he deemed it safe, he stepped closer to the person in there, rolling them gently on their back. When he lay his eyes on the other's face, Kouyou was left speechless at how  _ beautiful  _ the person was. He shook them awake gently, but there was no response, so then he pressed his fingers to their neck to check for a pulse. He breathed relieved when he realized the person was alive. Kouyou studied the ethereal beauty for a few moments and realized the person was male, but… He had this soft, almost feminine aura about him, making him seem almost like a dream. Kouyou moved some hair from his face to study it a bit better: plump, plush lips, long and shiny lashes and milky white skin. It was like he was the male version of Snow White and Kouyou was already enamoured with him. 

 

He snapped out of his daydreaming and looked around to see if there was anything the unconscious man might need and spotted a bag that looked important. He threw that over his head to be worn as a messenger bag and then picked up the man, taking him out of the pod and towards the car, where he placed him on the back seat and quickly jumped in the driver's seat, getting away from the crash site as fast as he could. The last thing he needed was to be seen by the police or army or what have you. 

 

When he got home, he lay the man on his bed and took his shoes off along with his white coat, leaving him in his shirt and pants, then covered him with a blanket. He took a step back and looked at him and how his black hair framed his handsome face like a halo of darkness, and how plush and inviting his lips were. He felt the urge to lean in and kiss him, but he stopped himself. He couldn't do that to someone without permission, no matter if they were awake or not. He instead went to get a cold compress and place it on his forehead, then sat on the floor and propped his elbows on the edge of the bed, studying the other's features. 

 

Was he human? Was he alien? Kouyou was convinced he wasn't from earth, not with his grand entrance and not with the technology he took a glimpse of from the pod or his otherworldly beauty. If Kouyou believed in heaven and hell, he'd say the man looked like an angel. 

 

Kouyou didn't know when he fell asleep, but he was startled and fell back when the man sat up suddenly and jumped out of bed, saying something in a language he didn't understand. The black haired beauty flailed about until he ran straight into the door, slamming into it, and was swaying on his feet, about to fall. Kouyou suppressed a laugh and was up in a fraction of a second to catch him just in time, before he fell to the floor and possibly hurt himself. 

 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly and looked him over to make sure he was fine. Until their gazed locked and Kouyou felt mildly intimidated and enraptured by those black orbs. He could definitely lose himself in them, similar to how stars get sucked in by black holes. He blinked when the man in his arms placed his hand over his forehead and closed his eyes as he stilled in his arms. Kouyou felt a warm, tingly feeling and closed his eyes as well. 

 

What he saw behind his lids was something beyond his wildest dreams and imagination: an explosion of stars and light, dizzyingly beautiful, drawing him deeper and deeper and almost driving him mad. It was like watching worlds collide and destroy each other, only to be rebuilt, all at the same time. It was the knowledge of the universe, the one he was seeking, and also something else, something warm and calm and inviting. 

 

But then it stopped suddenly  and he slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the man in his arms. 

 

“Aoi. Your name is Aoi.” he whispered, shocking himself. His eyes widened as the other nodded and smiled lightly up at him. How did he know this stranger’s name? And why did it feel so natural to say it and why did he feel so attracted to the alien? He had too many questions that needed answers. 

 

“You're not here to force me to marry her, are you? I can tell. Your mind and your soul are too pure to be part of that clan.” His smooth voice brought Kouyou back to reality. 

 

“Marry who? Is that why you're dressed up like this? And how can you speak my language when just a few moments ago you were speaking in a language I've never heard? And… who  _ are _ you? Are you even from Earth? Or where do you come from and how did you—” 

 

A finger to his lips to silence him and a charming smile to disarm him and Kouyou couldn't help locking gazes with him again. 

 

“I'm a time traveler. I'm not from this planet, no. And I can tell you belong to this place just as much as I do.” Aoi's touch was surprisingly warm as he placed his palm on Kouyou's cheek. 

 

“T-time traveler? Are you from Gallifrey or something?” Kouyou's eyes were wide in disbelief. But then Aoi chuckled and it was music to Kouyou's ears, such a beautiful sound and he knew he couldn't get tired of it. 

 

“Nah, those people think too highly of themselves. I'm from a completely different galaxy.” The way Aoi looked at him made Kouyou feel like his entire being was bare to the handsome alien. “Come with me, Kouyou. I can tell you can't find your place in this world. And I need a companion on my travels. You also seek knowledge I can give you.”

 

As tempting as the offer was, Kouyou hesitated. He had family and friends he loved dearly and going away meant not seeing them, possibly ever again. 

 

“I don't even know you. How do I know you won't kill me or dump me somewhere I don't know and fend for myself? How do I—” his words got caught in his throat as he felt that pair of plush lips press to his to silence him. He felt his blood rush through his veins and was instantly addicted to how this handsome alien made him feel in their short encounter. He felt warm and vulnerable in front of him and Kouyou found that he didn't mind it one bit. 

 

“You feel the connection too, don't you?” Aoi asked quietly and shifted so he was sitting in front of Kouyou rather than lying in his arms. He then took one of Kouyou's hands and placed over his own heart. “I've been looking for someone like you for a long time.”

 

Kouyou was overwhelmed. He couldn't make an important decision like that so quickly! As enticing as Aoi was and his own  willingness to follow the time traveler… He couldn't just trust Aoi so easily, could he? Was Kouyou willing to open his heart and his mind to this stranger who could already see into the very core of his being?

 

“I—” A rather powerful knock at the door accompanied by an   _ ‘open up, this is a matter of nationat security!’ _ made Kouyou pale and panic. Was he found so fast? He was going to get in trouble and Aoi would be taken away and they'd do who knows what to him. And—

 

His thoughts were silenced by two warm palms holding his face and he looked into those starry eyes. 

 

“I know I'm probably asking a lot of you by wanting you to come with me. But I promise you won't regret it.” 

 

Kouyou bit his lip, trying to decide what to do. However, he felt a bit pressured as the knocking on the door was now more frantic and he could hear them trying to break the door. He glanced over to where the door was and felt afraid. 

 

“You… you need to get out of here before they find you and take you away.” Kouyou started to panic as the knocking wouldn't stop. 

 

“Come with me, Kouyou. Please…”

 

Who was he even lying to? Of course Kouyou wanted to go, besides his friends and family, he had nothing and no one to keep him there. And what better way to prove his theories than to experience them? 

 

“Alright. I'll come with you. But I need to see my family and friends before you take me away.” he said, a determined look on his face. 

 

“Great! Now allow me to get us out of the situation we're facing.” Aoi beamed at him and started to undress himself and tugged the shirt off of Kouyou. 

 

“What are you doing?” Kouyou asked confused.

 

“Just trust me.”  Aoi winked at him. “You'll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys think I should make this into a mini series? I feel like I should ahaha. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
